Missile Aftermath
Back to 2011 Logs Magnum Shark Arcee Starfire Lifeline The roll of engines proceeds Magnum as he comes with his fellow Autobots to investigate the recent Decepticon attacks. He's fortunate to have Lifeline there as well to assist Starfire with any casualties there may be. Magnum is in hover platform mode, but still has sensors going. "Let's get in here and get what information we can. Stay sharp as this is a confirmed impact area." Magnum radios, hovering closer to the blast zone. The blast zone itself is a mess. Shrapnel still litters the ground from the warhead. It's obvious that Megatron meant to damage or destroy as much as possible. The warhead is missing - no doubt destroyed on impact. The craters are evidence in themselves as to the power Megatron commands. Shark joined the small group while still on patrol; he had called in this particular impact area due to the seriousness of it. In other words, there were plenty of injured mechs and femmes here. He could see them coming so raised an arm to wave in greeting, calling out loudly, "Over here!" Arcee is along too, while she's not really a Medic she does have some small ability to assist. "When are the Decepticons going to get it through their processors that this isn't the right way?" she asks, looking skyward as if invoking divine intervention. Starfire is rather solemn as she hovers toward their destination, and even more so when they reach it. She transforms to her robot form, then looks around slowly. "Do we know if any Autobots or neutrals were in this area when it got hit?" she asks as she starts scanning for life signs. Lifeline heard about the goings on and was more than willing to accompany the search and rescue group, but that doesn't mean she's all cheery about it. Seeing the destruction as they approach, her normally dour expression turns downright murderous. She has a serious grudge against Megatron already, and this just adds to the tally. "Set up a triage unit here." Yup. All business. Magnum shifts himself to hover towards Shark. "Thank you for calling us, Shark. I am glad to offer my assistance, though I only wish it was not so grim." Magnum vents. "It is frustrating that Megatron has to do something like this." Magnum pauses for a bit of dramatic effect, "To be frank, friends, it makes me angry." In response to Starfire, Magnum responds: "It appears Shark has found something." Shark walked over to the group as they arrive, "No problem Magnum, glad to see you brought a couple medics with you." he replied to the older mech. To Starfire he said, "Oh yeah definitely got some witnesses to this mess. I've been trying to get one of them to talk, but I think he's in shock." "This is horrible," Arcee comments, "Well, let me know what you want me to do, and I'll do it." She looks over at Shark and Lifeline. Starfire nods to Shark, smiling lightly to him even despite the situation. "Well, I'll go talk with him. Maybe I can get him to relax and tell us what happened." she says. Magnum replies, "Yes. I am glad Lifeline was available as well. Here Arcee, help me load the wounded inside my hold so I may transport them to Lifeline's triage unit." Magnum opens his large hold and hovers along behind Arcee as she picks out which to transport first. To Starfire, Magnum says: "Good luck, Starfire. I hope you can help him out." Shark smiles back to Starfire and nods toward her, "Good luck." he offers sincerely, pauses and then states, "I tried to organize the worst wounded into one spot, they are over this way." gesturing to the others to follow him. Arcee nods and starts with one that looks more gravely wounded than the others. She loads him into Magnum's hold. Fortunately the mech isn't too heavy. "We'll have you fixed up in no time," she says to the wounded bot. Starfire pauses after a moment, then looks to Arcee. "Arcee, would you mind talking to the witness? Now that I think about it, I suppose a medic should be attending to the wounded first, not questioning witnesses." She headshakes a bit, then goes about helping get the wounded into Magnum's hold, running scans and diagnostics on them as she moves them. Lifeline starts pulling supplies from storage compartments in her legs while the others discuss various and sundry around her. It's not subspace so what she could carry was limited. But she apparently knows how to pack items as she's brought almost every repair tool she owns. A couple of sections of wall are pushed over to use as rudimentary tables, and she turns to look at the others, ready to receive the wounded... as well as she can be given the location. Magnum hovers along, following Shark and Starfire as they load him up. "Megatron.. he will answer for what he's done. Killing and injuring innocent civilians to show off is unacceptable." Magnum scoffs, operating a conveyer-type automatic loading system to assist as Starfire lifts the injured inside. "What else have you found out here, Shark?" Shark moves into the area where he had those that were not injured at all or at least not too badly to gather the more seriously wounded. He waves Magnum over, then he sets to assisting with moving the seriously injured either into Magnum or over to Lifeline. "Hmm? Other than injured and holes that lead to the next level of the planet? Just a few fragments of what they used to hit the area, which I'm taking to Perceptor to look at once we are done here." Arcee nods at Starfire. "That's a good idea," she says. She starts going around to the ones who are able to talk and aren't badly wounded, asking them what happened and to give as many details as they could. Starfire looks around as some are being loaded into Magnum...and others are getting treatment in the field. "Are we taking them back to Iacon, or are we treating them here?" she asks her fellow medic. "I think it would be better to get them to a proper facility, rather than spend our time trying to do field repairs." Lifeline looks at Starfire. "Do you think some of them can survive the journey to Iacon? I can stabilize them here so they will." She's working to her tone of voice as neutral as possible, but her stiff posture and narrowed optics indicate she does NOT appreciate being second guessed. The details are scarce - There was no warning at all when Megatron released the fury of Polyhex's arsenal of weapons. On top of it, there wasn't any provoking Megatron - after all, that would probably cause a response such as this. Nearing his capacity, Magnum closes his hold as he doesn't want Lifeline to be too overwhelmed. "Let me take these ones back, Starfire. I shall return momentarily." With that, Magnum turns and hovers back over to the triage area. Shark nods to Lifeline, "I think it would be wise to stabilize the serious injuries here so they can be transported. I'm sure Ratchet can handle them with a bit of help from there." Arcee continues to ask questions around the witnesses. "Do you think we should do most of the witness statements at Iacon, too? I think that might be easier, so we can record it," Arcee says. Starfire vents at Lifeline and looks down for a moment, then walks over and begins helping with the stabilization of the wounded. She works silently, her words not being so helpful today, so she focuses on her work. Lifeline dismisses any hurt feelings that Starfire may have, her attention now fully on getting those critically wounded stabilized to the point that they can be transported safely to Iacon. It's hasty, painful, unpleasant work, doing what needs to be done as quickly as possible and sometimes as brutally as necessary. Magnum opens his hold again and begins the process of unloading the most serious patients first. He sets himself on the ground and lowers the ramp to allow for easy access of transporting the wounded. "Would be safer than keeping them here. But be sure to follow proper procedure if we are to bring them into the city." Magnum warns, trying to keep the city safe as well. Shark hms softly to the question, "Indeed, don't need Red Alert getting freaked out because someone did something stupid while in Iacon." He continues to help the seriously wounded board on Magnum until they are all in, the rest of the injured can make it on their own to nearby facilities, which they are doing currently. "Right," Arcee says. So far she's gotten bits and pieces of what happened, but a coherent story is starting to form. Starfire helps get the last of the critically wounded stabilized, then looks around and sighs softly. "Cowardly Decepticons..." she says quietly before helping load the survivors who cannot move on their own into Magnum. Lifeline also helps load the remaining survivors into Magnum, then moves back to collect her scattered tools. Shark looks over to Starfire, "Should have heard the speech Megatron gave before this started. Was a whopper." he nods to Lifeline as she comes over with the last of the badly injured. He closes up Magnum and pats him on the side, "See you back at base." The older mech heads off as the younger looks around one last time for anyone that may have been missed. Arcee gets ready to accompany the rest to Iacon. "I'll be glad when things like this don't happen anymore," she says Starfire nods in agreement with Arcee, then makes her way over to Shark. "I'm glad you're not hurt." she says, hugging the mech firmly. Shark smiles to the hug, returning it gently, "I had my scanners going what it went down. I pulled some moves to avoid getting blasted. After all I wouldn't want to have you and Lifeline have to fix me." Lifeline packs her tools away and doesn't appear ready to accompany everyone else back to Iacon. She's got her own clinic to mind, and there will very likely be fallout even there from this tragedy. Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Magnum's Logs Category:Arcee's Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Starfire's Logs